Le Prix à Payer
by Demenza
Summary: Il existe un choix fondamental dans la vie, un seul. Choisir entre être loup ou rester chien. Mais à Tortuga, le choix peut avoir une saveur bien différente...
1. Prologue

Voilà je me lance dans ma première fiction longue, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

(Moi qui pensais avoir abandonné les fanfictions...)

* * *

><p><strong>Le Prix à Payer<strong>

**Prologue**

Alix pinça les lèvres en se regardant, comme tous les matins, dans le miroir qui ornait la salle de bains qu'elle partageait avec les autres putains. Fronçant ses sourcils en détaillant son reflet, elle scrutait son corps : ses cheveux noirs, sa peau brunie par le soleil, ses taches de son, ses yeux noirs, son nez retroussé, mais surtout sa poitrine voluptueuse, son ventre légèrement bombé, ses hanches rondes, ses jambes fines. Et elle maudissait le hasard qui l'avait fait naître femme. Ce hasard qui lui valait, encore aujourd'hui, des bleus sur les hanches et des légères griffures dans le dos. Ce hasard qui l'avait naître femme à cette époque, dans cette ville, l'avait condamnée aussi sûrement que la lame d'une épée. Parce que cette ville s'appelle Tortuga et que les putains de Tortuga voient rarement le jour de leur trentième anniversaire.

Comme tous les matins, ce fut un coup donné à la porte qui la fit sortir de ses pensées morbides. Maria, une de ses collègues, s'impatientait. Elle s'habilla rapidement, d'une chemise en lin blanche et d'un jupon marron, entortilla ses cheveux avec un bout de bois et sortit. Maria l'attendait devant la porte. Elle lui jeta un regard noir que Alix ignora. Maria était une des plus vieilles résidentes du bordel, elle avait environ vingt-six ans pour ce qu'Alix en savait. Ce qui suscitait l'admiration quand on savait qu'elle était chargée de ce qu'on appelait ici les cas spéciaux, c'est-à-dire ceux qui engendraient de la souffrance pour la catin qui s'en occupait. Très peu d'entre elles dépassait vingt-cinq ans. Mais bien qu'Alix était tout-à-fait consciente de cet état de fait, et donc de la nécessité pour Maria d'avoir un accès rapide à la salle de bain après sa nuit de travail elle n'en s'en préoccupait guère. Pas par méchanceté mais parce qu'elle savait que Maria serait bien plus insistante si jamais il y avait un problème.

L'escalier grinçant annonça son arrivée dans la cuisine, où plusieurs filles étaient déjà attablées, attendant manifestement la gérante pour pouvoir se servir des plats posés devant elles. Alix se laissa tomber sur le banc, à côté de Lisbeth, en baillant ostensiblement. Les filles se mirent à rire doucement, la nuit avait été courte pour toutes mais le fait qu'Alix était une des putains les plus demandées de Tortuga était un secret de polichinelle. Alix était effectivement bien formée, avec de seins et des hanches, comme le voulaient les hommes, mais ce qui faisait surtout son succès c'était son jeune âge et son jeu d'actrice. Alix était devenue la reine du mensonge, de ceux qui satisfaisaient les hommes. Elle pouvait être tour-à-tour vierge timide, amante dévergondée ou gitane passionnée sans que son corps ne trahisse la vérité. Les hommes, pirates ou simples matelots venaient rechercher dans ses bras un bout de rêve. Rêve qu'elle leur accordait pendant quelques minutes. Rêve qui, pour elle, était un cauchemar.

Alix ne se préoccupa pas de savoir si la gérante était là ou non. Elle commença à se servir, refusant d'obéir aux règles de bienséance qui avait cours dans le bordel. En effet la patronne du « Lupanar », une femme grassouillette, d'origine belge, autrefois elle-même putain, avait décidé d'instaurer certaines règles pour que son bordel soit convenable. Du moins, d'après son idée d'un bordel convenable. Alix, elle, ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi un bordel pouvait être convenable même si elle devait admette que c'était certainement le seul établissement de Tortuga où les chambres étaient propres, où on pouvait se laver après chaque client et où on mangeait à sa faim à tous les repas. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Alix méprisait ce commerce de corps comme elle méprisait ceux qui s'y adonnait, comme elle se méprisait elle-même. Certainement plus encore que tous les autres.

Son repas fini et sans que la maquerelle n'ai fait son apparition, Alix prit congé des autres filles pour remonter dans sa chambre. Il était à peine sept heures du matin et elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, les clients se succédant à un vitesse hallucinante. Elle avait reçu son dernier client à six heures, heure à laquelle la grande majorité des filles dormait déjà depuis une heures voir deux. Parfois Alix les enviait, moins de clients, moins de fatigue, plus d'heures de sommeil... Puis elle se rappelait que, bien qu'elles soient toutes plus âgées qu'elle, il leur restait au moins deux ans à travailler pour rembourser leur dette. Alix, elle, n'en avait plus qu'un. Encore un an et elle serait libre. Libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, d'aller où bon lui semble. Et chaque jour qui passait Alix se raccrochait un peu plus fort à cette idée, préférant ignorer qu'une fille n'avait aucune autre utilité, ici, à Tortuga. Et que les filles d'ici, même ayant régler leur dette, restaient putains. Parce qu'entre être libre ou avoir le ventre plein il fallait choisir.

Entre être loup ou rester chien.


	2. La fiancée du pirate

Voilà le premier chapitre, merci à Jesswan pour sa review, j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La fiancée du pirate<strong>

Ce fut une dégringolade dans l'escalier qui réveilla Alix. Désorientée, assise la couette sur les pieds, Alix clignait des yeux, éblouie par le soleil qui entrait à flots par la fenêtre. Elle mit quelques minutes à identifier le bruit sourd qui lui avait valut ce réveil en sursaut. Réprimant un grognement, elle se leva d'un bond, arrangeant sa mise et sa coiffure d'un geste expert mais qui ne suffisait pas à cacher son récent réveil. Elle ouvrit la porte délicatement pour ne pas ajouter au bruit déjà lourdement présent dans la maisonnée. Seulement elle était apparemment la seule à se préoccuper du sommeil de celles qui dormaient encore. En effet, elle entendaient les cris surexcités de ses collègues alors qu'elle était au deuxième et dernier étage. Curieuse de savoir ce qui provoquait un tel engouement au rez-de-chaussé Alix descendit maladroitement les escaliers, encore légèrement ensommeillée.

La raison pour laquelle personne ne se préoccupait du sommeil des autres devint claire lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la cuisine. En effet, toutes les filles étaient réunies autour de la gérante, discutant joyeusement avec force de cris et de gestes. En bref, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant une place disponible et confortable. Elle se décida finalement pour une chaise en osier qui avait connu des jours meilleurs mais qui avait l'avantage de disposer d'un bon coussin. Elle s'installa donc entre Scarlett et Gabrielle, deux filles qu'elle appréciait, bien qu'elles soient plus âgées.

"- Eh bien, on ne pensait pas te voir !

Alix ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers Gabrielle avant de lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être polie.

- Comme quoi il vaut mieux que vous arrêtiez de vous efforcer de penser ! Quel incroyable événement ai-je loupé ?

- J'sais pas si je dois t'répondre...

Sentant le ton vexé de Scarlett, Alix eut soudain des remords pour la dureté de son ton. Après tout c'était ses deux seules amies sur cette île maudite. Il serait de bon ton de les ménager un peu, même si elle était encore dans les vapes. Elle reprit, plus conciliante.

- Désolée Scarlett, j'me suis pas levée de bonne humeur. Et puis c'est de l'humour !

- Comme si t'avais d'jà été d'humeur le matin...

De toute évidence, la rousse venait de mettre en évidence un point important. Alix haussa les épaules, pensant que, justement, ses amies devraient y être habituées.

- Quant à ton humour, faut qu't'arrête de traîner avec les pirates !

Gabrielle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rajouter son grain de sel, souriant par avance de la réponse que son amie brune allait lui envoyer.

- Les pirates c'est mon gagne-pain, et le vôtre aussi par ailleurs... et vous avez toujours pas répondu à ma question !

Elles avaient oublié la question. Alix regardait Scarlett chercher dans sa mémoire la question qu'elle avait posé alors que Gabrielle, elle, ne faisait même pas semblant de s'en soucier. Finalement Scarlett s'avoua vaincue et demanda d'une petite voix :

- C'était quoi la question ?

- Pourquoi le bordel s'est transformé en poulailler soudainement ?

Les quelques secondes de silence qui précédèrent la réponse lui fit craindre le pire. Puis finalement Gabrielle ouvrit la bouche.

- L'Escarlata est arrivé à quai à la première marée."

Le pire était si vite arrivé.

* * *

><p>Manquait plus que ça...<p>

Alix ruminait la nouvelles depuis déjà quelques heures sur le canapé du salon, salon qui servait à accueillir les clients à la nuit tombée, mais qui pour l'instant était vide. La jeune fille avait le menton posé sur les genoux, ses bras serrés autour de ses jambes, elle réfléchissait au déroulement des prochaines heures. L'Escarlata était le navire du capitaine espagnol Villanueva. En soi, qu'un navire soit à quai était toujours une bonne nouvelle puisque ça signifiait l'afflux de nouveaux clients peu regardant sur la dépense. Il fallait avouer que les pirates adoraient les trésors mais ils adoraient surtout les dépenser, en alcool ou en filles. Donc Alix aurait du se réjouir comme toutes ses collègues, ce soir serait un bon soir pour la diminution de sa dette. Seulement elle n'aimait pas le capitaine Eduardo Villanueva,et lui l'aimait beaucoup. Bien sur, ce genre de chose faisait parti du travail et d'habitude elle s'en arrangeait, mais celui-ci était différent. Puisque chaque nouvel arrêt à Tortuga était pour lui une nouvelle possibilité de faire flancher Silke, sa patronne. Il voulait faire d'elle sa catin privé, la catin de l'Escarlata. Cela faisait un an qu'il la harcelait. Sur les quatre qu'elle avait passé en tant que fille de joie. Alix savait qu'il serait là ce soir, dès l'ouverture. Il l'aura certainement réservée pour toute la nuit. Ce privilège avait un prix et la maison ne faisait pas crédit. Mais le capitaine Villanueva avait malheureusement les moyens de ses ambitions. Et seule sur son canapé, Alix appréhendait la soirée.

Silke vint la secouer vers dix-sept heures, la houspillant pour qu'elle se dépêche. Résignée, Alix remonta dans sa chambre privée, au deuxième afin de se préparer. Elle se déshabilla lentement, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer ses vêtements civils avant de se frotter le visage et le corps du linge parfumé que Silke lui avait choisi. Chaque fille avait son parfum, choisi par Silke, du moins quand il y avait des arrivages et qu'il y avait un bateau reconnu à quai. Celui d'Alix sentait l'orange. Bien qu'elle n'ai aucune inclinaison particulière pour cette odeur, Alix s'y était habituée et se sentait parfois légèrement mal-à-l'aise quand elle ne la portait pas. Puis la jeune fille enfila un corset de couleur blanche, sachant que le capitaine espagnol l'adorait en jeune vierge, et appela Gabrielle pour qu'elle l'aide à le lacer. La jeune fille blonde arriva rapidement, elle-même habillée d'un corset défait de couleur bleue. Elle s'aidèrent mutuellement, de manière presque joyeuse. Elles s'attaquèrent bientôt à leurs coiffures, rejointes par Scarlett et Lisbeth, pleine d'entrain. S'occupant de la coiffure de Gabrielle, Lisbeth, pleine d'entrain, entonna une chanson :

Oui c'est moi qui lave les verres et les plats  
>On m'appelle une Marie-couche-toi là<br>Quand on me donne un penny  
>Faut encore que j'dise merci<br>Me v'là en habits loqu'teux  
>Au fond d'cet hôtel miteux<br>Vous n'savez pas aujourd'hui qui je suis  
>Vous n'savez pas aujourd'hui qui je suis<p>

Les trois autres joignirent leurs voix pour le refrain. Il régnait dans la chambre d'Alix une ambiance à la fois chaleureuse et mélancolique. Chacune d'entre elles rêvant d'un avenir meilleur.

Mais un soir, un beau soir  
>Grand branle-bas<br>Les gens courent sur la rive,  
>Disant : Voyez qui arrive !<br>Et moi je sourirai pour la première fois  
>On dira : Voilà que tu souris, toi ?<p>

Un navire de haut bord  
>Cent canons aux sabords<br>Entrera dans le port !

La voix douce de Lisbeth reprit le deuxième couplet en solo. Gabrielle et Alix, faisant bien attention à ne pas bouger la tête pour ne pas ruiner la coiffure, tapotaient légèrement de leurs doigts fins les chaises en bois sur lesquelles elles étaient installées.

Moi toujours je laverai  
>Les verres et les plats<br>J'serai toujours une Marie-couche-toi là  
>Quand on m'donnera un penny<br>Toujours je dirai merci  
>J'gardrai mes habits loqu'teux<br>Au fond d'cet hôtel miteux  
>Et demain, demain comme aujourd'hui<br>Vous ne saurez toujours pas qui je suis !

Les autres filles commencèrent elles aussi à chanter, par habitude, le refrain. En effet il n'était pas rare que sorte de la chambre d'Alix une chanson et bien que, depuis le temps, elles s'en lassaient, elles finissaient toujours par se joindre au chœur formé par Alix, Gabrielle, et Scarlett.

Mais un soir, ce beau soir pour qui je vis  
>Voilà que les canons<br>S'éveilleront et tonneront  
>Pour la première fois, j'éclaterai de rire<br>Quoi méchante, t'as le coeur à rire ?

Le navire du haut bord  
>Cent canons aux sabots<br>Bombardera le port !

Seulement cette chanson était une des plus rarement chantée, parce que les paroles étaient, pour les filles, bien trop proche de leur réalité et qu'elles préféraient l'oublier. Mais Lisbeth, ce soir, n'avait pas tenu compte de leurs réticences, préférant chanter quelque chose proche de son humeur et de celle, ombrageuse, d'Alix.

Alors viendront à terre les matelots  
>Plus de cent, ils marqueront d'une croix de sang<br>Chaque maison, chaque porte  
>Et c'est devant moi qu'on apporte<br>Enchaînés, implorants, mutilés et saigneux  
>Vos pareils, tous vos pareils, beaux messieurs !<br>Vos pareils, tous vos pareils, beaux messieurs !

Mais il fallait avouer que ce soir, elles prenaient toutes énormément de plaisir à la chanter, évacuant par ce biais toute la lassitude, et la douleur que leur provoquait ce travail.

Alors paraîtra celui que j'attends, il me dira :  
>Qui veux-tu de tous ces gens que je tue ?<br>Et moi je répondrai doucement :  
>Tue-les tous! Chaque tête qui tombera<br>Je battrai des mains, hop là !  
>Et le navire du haut bord<br>Loin de la ville où tout sera mort  
>M'emportera vers la vie !<p>

La voix de Lisbeth s'éteignit alors qu'elle échangeait de place avec Gabrielle ainsi que le faisait Scarlett avec Alix. Elles ne dirent pas un mot, refusant de briser l'ambiance presque sereine qu'avait apportée la chanson.

Puis ce fut l'heure.

* * *

><p>Le Capitaine Villanueva n'est pas une invention de mon esprit dérangé, il fait partie de la confrérie dans Pirates des Caraibes 3, seul le nom de son bateau est inventé puisque j'ai aucune idée de son vrai nom.<p>

Et Scarlett est bien évidemment la rousse qui gifle Jack dans le 1 avec son amie Giselle. Ici elle est plus jeune et Giselle n'a pas encore fait son apparition mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

La chanson est chantée par Colette Renard pour_ l'Opéra de quat'sous_, son titre est bien évidemment _La fiancée du pirate_ !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ...


	3. La promesse

****Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai eu un léger problème d'internet ( et de chauffe-eau mais ce n'est pas le point) !

Je remercie encore JessSwan pour sa review malheureusement tu n'auras pas ta réponse dans ce chapitre, n dans le prochain j'en ai peur ! En espérant que ça te plaise quand même !

**Chapitre 2 : La promesse**

Elle était assise sur les genoux du capitaine, dans le grand fauteuil rouge qu'il s'était attribué d'office, son peignoir en soie ouvert sur son corset que tout le monde pouvait admirer. Alix ne s'en préoccupait pas, habituée au regards des clients. Son attention était toute entière focalisée sur la main moite et calleuse du capitaine qui était posée sur le haut de sa cuisse, tout près de son entrejambe. Elle faisait son boulot, elle satisfaisait le client, et ce que le client voulait, là, c'était qu'elle fasse la vierge effarouchée. Ça ne lui était pas difficile, vu le dégoût que lui inspirait l'espagnol, seulement le rôle de la vierge faisait durer les préliminaires et elle n'aimait pas ça. En effet le capitaine était là depuis déjà une bonne heure et ils n'avaient pas vraiment avancé. Alix savait qu'il l'avait réservée pour la nuit mais elle espérait s'y mettre bientôt et qu'ainsi le capitaine dorme une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais Villanueva était, de toute évidence, moins pressé qu'elle et il savourait chaque minute de sa soirée à terre.

Alix soupira, avant de repousser sa main timidement, les yeux baissés. Villanueva éclata d'un grand rire avant de lui promettre qu'il ne ferait rien qu'elle ne voudra pas et qu'elle en redemandera. Il était bien présomptueux mais Alix ne releva pas, consciente que cette phrase signifiait que les préliminaires touchaient à leurs fins. Le capitaine se resservit un verre de rhum avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de la brune. Elle le repoussa légèrement en rougissant. Accentuant sa prestation d'un léger bredouillement de protestations. Elle sentit l'espagnol sourire, elle devait être la seule putain de Tortuga qui pouvait encore rougir. Il se décida soudain à passer à la vitesse supérieure et se leva brusquement, faisant tomber Alix de ses genoux. Elle se rattrapa in extremis, refusant de se ridiculiser en plein milieu de la salle. Villanueva se pencha doucement vers elle, lui soufflant son haleine chargée de rhum :

"- Alors ma jolie, où puis-je te faire découvrir toute les merveilles de ce monde ?

Alix ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête vers ses pieds.

- Ne fais pas ta timide, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

Alix releva la tête, le regardant entre ses cils, en mordillant ses lèvres, indécise.

- Alors par où on va, ma belle, montre-moi !

Elle se décida finalement et passa devant lui pour monter les escaliers, elle s'arrêta au premier étage, hésitant encore, jouant son rôle à la perfection.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, messire.

- Vous n'êtes pas curieuse, jeune demoiselle ?"

Comme si cette phrase l'avait convaincue, Alix se dirigea vers une porte dans le couloir à droite de l'escalier. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau devant la porte avant de prendre une grande inspiration, chassant ses doutes inexistants et tourna la clé dans la serrure.

La chambre était modeste, avec un mobilier en pin, un lit, une armoire, deux chaises et un lavabo. L'étage était réservées aux chambres de travail mais les clients ne devaient pas le savoir. C'était le meilleur bordel de Tortuga même si ce n'était pas le plus grand, ce qui permettait à Silke de s'autoriser ce genre de luxe. Et puis ses putains étaient son fond de commerce, il valait donc mieux les soigner afin qu'elles restent. Après tout, sur les douze du bordel, seulement six avaient toujours une dette, les autres étaient libres de s'en aller, ce qui faisait dresser les cheveux de Silke de peur.

Alix laissa passer le pirate en premier avant de le suivre dans la pièce. Elle le regarda enlever ses effets et les déposer sur une des chaises d'un air de propriétaire. Elle serra les dents, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre et referma la porte.

* * *

><p>Il était une heure du matin. Peu ou prou. Alix entendait encore le va-et-vient des clients des autres filles. Elle soupira en regardant le pirate allongé à côté d'elle sans aucune classe. Elle était presque certaine qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de la nuit mais était obligée de rester dans cette chambre tout de même. On ne savait jamais. Il l'avait réservé pour toute la nuit et il se pourrait qu'il veuille remettre ça. Elle, elle était incapable de dormir. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle restait avec un client. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité et le sommeil la fuyait. Elle repoussa les couvertures d'un geste vif, n'ayant pas peur de réveiller le pirate. En effet, le capitaine avait un certain nombre de bouteilles de rhum à cuver. Elle récupéra son peignoir tombé par terre dans l'action et le noua lâchement autour de ses hanches. Curieuse, elle s'approcha des affaires de l'espagnol, examinant ses effets. Elle n'était pas une voleuse et lorsqu'il ne réveillerait, rien ne manquerait. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui emprunter son épée, la soupesant, évaluant son poids, admirant les dorures de la garde. Sans bruit, Alix se mit en garde, tenant l'épée d'une main sûre, malgré son poids, un peu trop lourd pour elle qui n'avait jamais eu à se battre. Elle fit quelques moulinets, reproduisant les gestes qu'elle avait vu maintes et maintes fois sur le port, lorsqu'elle descendait vers la ville basse. Elle grimaça sous la torsion de son poignet avant de finalement reposer la lame à sa place.<p>

Elle se déplaça vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant d'un geste sec avant de s'y accouder. Observant la lune, elle se mit à songer à la question qui hantait ses journées. Que pourrait-elle bien faire une fois sa dette réglée ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des lumière du port de Tortuga en contrebas. Elle devait être réaliste, elle ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts et le seul travail qui ne demandait pas de grandes qualifications, à part le sien, était le métier de serveuse dans les tavernes, ce qui revenait le plus souvent au même. En effet, rares étaient les serveuses qui ne vendaient pas leurs corps pour finir la fin du mois. Et si elle devait continuer à se vendre, elle préférait le faire dans de bonnes conditions. En restant dans le bordel de Silke. Son regard dériva vers l'épée du capitaine. Elle grogna, refusant d'y penser. Les femmes portaient malheur sur un bateau. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas se battre, ne connaissait rien à la navigation et serait une ancienne putain. Elle ne pourrait jamais se faire respecter. Elle pourrait devenir maquerelle. Seulement il faudrait acheter un bordel, donc continuer encore environ une année afin d'avoir les fonds requis. Et Alix n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir continuer dans ce domaine d'activités. Elle était malade de ce commerce de corps et elle refusait d'infliger à d'autres ce qu'elle avait subi. Cette grandeur d'âme lui jouait malheureusement un mauvais tour puisqu'elle la condamnait à rester putain. À moins qu'elle ai une illumination. Alix serra les poings, refoulant ses larmes à l'idée de continuer cette vie misérable. Elle y réussi à la seconde où elle senti une main lui attraper la jambe. Surprise, elle ravala un cri avant de se retourner vers le lit. Villanueva était réveillé et la regardait avec un sourire lubrique. La chance n'était pas avec elle cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Villanueva ne l'avait pas laissé en paix cette nuit, et Alix était épuisée. Elle se dirigea faiblement vers la salle de bain, priant tous les dieux existants qu'elle soit libre pour qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de tous les fluides qui rendaient sa peau poisseuse. De toute évidence, le fait qu'elle ne croyait en rien, vivre à Tortuga faisait souvent cet effet, se retournait contre elle ce matin. Grinçant des dents, elle mit le cap sur la deuxième salle d'eau, plus modeste et légèrement décrépite. Malheureusement, les dieux étaient sourds ce matin et Alix se résolut à descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner encore sale de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.<p>

Elle était apparemment la dernière à descendre, les filles mangeant goulûment sous les reproches de Silke qui se désespérait de leur apprendre les bonnes manières un jour. Apprendre les bonnes manières à une putain, comme si elles étaient des courtisanes ! Alix grimaça, la réalité de sa condition lui revenant en tête de manière inattendue. Elle s'assit à côté de Scarlett, se servant machinalement d'un bout de pain avant de scruter la table du regard, cherchant une confiture appétissante. Il y avait eu un arrivage d'Espagne dernièrement et toutes les provisions n'avaient pas encore été englouties. Alix choisit donc une confiture à l'orange qu'elle tartina précautionneusement sur son pain, oublieuse du monde alentours. Ce fut Scarlett qui a tira de ses pensées, concernée par son état.

"- Ça a été cette nuit ?

Alix ne répondit pas, son silence étant une réponse en lui-même. Scarlett en était consciente et ça lui faisait mal de voir son amie dans cet état. Surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alix était si butée.

- Silke n'a toujours pas cédé, t'sais. Pourtant paraît qu'il a proposé presque le double de ta dette. J'comprends pas, être putain à terre ou en mer qu'est-ce ça change ? Au moins en mer, t'vois le monde.

- Être la putain de Villanueva ça veut dire abandonner tout espoir.

Alix s'était tourné vers la rousse, essayant de lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Même si elle savait que c'était peine perdue, celle-ci s'étant déjà résignée depuis longtemps. Et effectivement, son amie fronçait les sourcils, cherchant la signification de sa phrase.

- Tout espoir d'quoi ?

- D'une vie meilleure. Si je pars sur son bateau, je ne pourrai jamais rembourser ma dette, il le refusera. Ça et le fait que je risquerais ma vie à chaque abordage.

Scarlett laissa échapper un rire, secouant ses boucles rousses, semblant s'amuser de la vision d'Alix de sa condition.

- Aucun pirate ne garde une catin à bord plus de quelques mois, t'sais très bien qu'ils pensent qu'les femmes portent malheur ! Puis d't'façon, ta vie tu la risques ici aussi ! Les gens comme nous ont d'la chance de voir leur trente ans et tu l'sais aussi bien que moi !

Alix ne répondit rien, baissant les yeux sur son assiette, ses cheveux retombant en boucles sur ses épaules, cachant ainsi son visage à Scarlett.

- T'y crois encore, hein ? À l'avenir meilleur que tu pourras avoir une fois ta dette payée ? Arrête ça, tu t'fais encore plus d'mal. On est des putains. On le restera. C'est comme ça. Pas eu les bonnes cartes à la naissance. Ça veut pas dire qu'on doit être malheureuses, t'sais ?

Alix releva la tête en entendant la dernière phrase, la fixant de ses grands yeux noirs, presque en colère. Ses petits poings s'étaient serrés en écoutant la tirade de son amie et Scarlett savait que jamais Alix ne pourrait se résoudre à cette vie. Il en existait toujours, des putains qui refusaient de se résigner. Certaines y arrivaient, changeaient de vie, devenaient aubergistes, femme de marins ou de pirates, maquerelles,... Mais la plupart mourraient encore plus jeunes, de désespoir. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'Alix appartienne à la première catégorie, mais elles étaient tellement rares que la rousse sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Je refuse. Il y a toujours un espoir. Je te promets Scarlett, un jour, un jour je serais quelqu'un. Je serais plus une rien du tout, une Marie-couche-toi là. Je sais pas encore comment, ni quel sera ma condition mais un jour je serais autre chose qu'un putain !

La conviction dans les paroles d'Alix redonna du courage à Scarlett. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison après tout, peut-être qu'elle arriverait, peut-être qu'Alix ferai partie de ces filles chanceuses. En regardant le visage de la jeune fille, ses lèvres pincées, son corps crispé, elle se dit que s'il y en avait une qui pourrait devenir autre chose qu'une catin c'était bien Alix.

- D'accord.

Alix acquiesça avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'escalier sous le regard de son amie rousse. Celle-ci l'interpella avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

- Eh Alix, si jamais t'as b'soin d'aide pour d'venir quelqu'un, comme tu dis, t'sais où m'trouver hein ?"

Alix lui sourit, hochant la tête joyeusement. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner. Scarlett la regarda s'éloigner avant de se concentrer sur la discussion des autres filles, le cœur plus léger. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur son avenir à elle, s'étant habituée à cette vie et arrivant à en voir les bons côtés. Mais Alix, elle, deviendrait quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien. Cette certitude s'était ancrée en elle au fil de son discours. Elle lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir, rien n'était figé dans le marbre.

* * *

><p>Alix montait pesamment les marches, se maudissant à chaque pas. Elle avait fait une promesse. Elle le savait pourtant, que dans cette vie on ne faisait jamais de promesses. Jamais. Parce qu'il était rare qu'on puisse les tenir. Surtout celles de ce genre. Devenir quelqu'un. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui état passé par la tête ? Elle arriva au deuxième étage, toujours perturbée par les phrases qu'elle venait de dire à son amie. La salle de bains était vide cette fois-ci. Elle remplit le baquet d'eau chaude, se concentrant sur tâche, sachant pertinemment que ses pensées reviendraient la torturer un fois dans l'eau. Elle enleva rapidement son peignoir avant de jurer. Elle avait oublié ses habits propres dans sa chambre. Elle se rhabilla en grommelant, ouvrit la porte et courut jusqu'à sa pièce. Ses habits dans une main, elle se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle de bains. Il ne manquerait plus que l'eau refroidisse.<p>

L'eau chaude enveloppait son corps et détendait ses muscles courbaturés. Son esprit, lui, marchait à toute allure, cherchant une solution à son problème. Devenir quelqu'un. Quelle idiotie. Scarlett avait raison, putain elle était, putain elle resterai. Alix laissa échapper un grognement. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Mais quelle autre alternative avait-elle ? Elle se laissa glisser, plongeant sa tête sous l'eau, passant en revue celles qui étaient devenues autre chose. Elle resta en apnée jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent avant de finalement sortir la tête de l'eau. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Elle refusait de se marier, aimant bien trop sa liberté relative pour ça. Et puis rares étaient les pirates qui voulaient se marier. Quant aux marins peu acceptaient de se marier à une ancienne putain. Devenir maquerelle était hors de question. Alix ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace. Elle se frotta vigoureusement chaque parcelles de son corps, refusant de laisser couler ses larmes. Elle se rinça avec le seau d'eau froide, grimaçant légèrement au changement de température. Elle s'habilla rapidement, sans un coup d'œil à la glace, contrairement à son habitude. Elle refusait de scruter ces différents hématomes que lui avait valu sa nuit. Pas cette fois. Elle se sentait bien trop épuisée nerveusement pour être capable de se heurter à la réalité. Le baquet fut vidé en quelques secondes, l'habitude donnant à ses gestes précision et rapidité.

Elle partit s'allonger dans son lit, priant pour que le sommeil vienne la cueillir rapidement. Ce ne fut pas le cas et elle se tourna dans ses draps de longues minutes, cherchant une solution à son problème. Problème qui était d'être née femme. Et que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle eu une dernière pensée avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Alors pourquoi ne pas devenir homme ?


	4. Et le moineau

Oui je sais je suis terriblement en retard, si vous êtes encore là, sachez que je m'excuse. J'ai eu un problème d'internet (pendant longtemps) puis un problème de vacances et enfin le truc horrible un problème de page blanche. mais c'est bon je suis repartie !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Et le moineau<strong>

Alix émergea vers quatorze heures, avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Elle soupira doucement avant de repousser les draps et de poser ses pieds sur le sol. L'esprit encore embrumée, elle chercha dans ses souvenirs la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait si mal. Cela lui revint d'un coup, la promesse, l'idée folle avant de s'endormir. Elle s'estima heureuse d'être encore assise sur son lit, nul doute que debout elle serait tombée. Elle était folle. Complètement folle. Les derniers mois avaient eu raison de sa santé mentale. Devenir quelqu'un. Elle avait fait une promesse en plus. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait juste lancé ça en l'air. Et devenir homme ? Elle était définitivement tombée sur la tête. Alix se leva rageusement avant de se planter devant son placard. Elle enleva rapidement sa tenue de nuit afin de s'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle commença par le haut. Ses cheveux épais et ondulés qui tombaient sur ses épaules, résolument féminins, ses épaules rondes, sa poitrine lourde, le galbe de se hanches, ses jambes fines. Elle n'avait pas franchement un physique androgyne. Loin de là. Et elle aurait voulu se déguiser en homme. Alix secoua la tête. Folle, elle ne voyait que ça. Et pourtant en se regardant dans ce miroir, en regardant ce corps magnifiquement femme, son corps, Alix sentit ses larmes perler. Elle ne pourrait, de toute évidence, pas échapper à son destin. Elle allait rester putain toute sa vie. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas elle serait parjure. Les larmes dévalaient désormais librement ses joues, avant de couler dans son cou. Ses sanglots étaient silencieux, son corps ne tressautant qu'à peine. Elle se regardait toujours dans ce miroir qu'elle aurait voulu avoir la force de briser, les yeux fixés sur ses larmes qui arrivaient au creux de ses seins.

Alix ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta nue devant le miroir, à s'observer, et à pleurer. Elle s'habilla finalement d'un long jupon de coton marron et d'un corset beige sur lequel elle mit un chemisier blanc. Elle sortit du bordel sans hâte, presque anesthésiée, se dirigeant vers Basse-Terre. Le bordel se situait entre Cayonne et Basse-Terre, à côté du Fort de la Roche, elle longea donc celui-ci avant d'obliquer vers la droite, en prenant des ruelles peu connues. Le port de Basse-Terre grouillait d'activités, mais Alix ne s'y attarda pas. Elle, qui d'habitude prenait plaisir à observer ce petit monde et à s'entretenir avec plusieurs marins, ne voulait qu'une seule chose à cet instant précis. Se réfugier, seule, dans sa crique. Elle trébucha sur les cailloux qui jonchaient le petit chemin en pierre, ses jambes tremblaient, comme si elle s'était vidée de ses muscles. Elle s'accroupit pour descendre les rochers qui lui permettait d'accéder à la crique, s'accrochant fermement par les mains, manquant de confiance dans le reste de son corps. La descente fut douloureuse, elle s'écorcha plusieurs fois les mains en se rattrapant pour ne pas glisser. Elle arriva finalement sur le sable, enleva ses souliers avant se faire quelques pas et de s'asseoir les genoux serrés entre ses bras pour contempler l'horizon. Parfois cela suffisait à l'apaiser, à faire fuir ses doutes et ses peurs. Parfois ne suffisait pas. Elle savait que ça ne suffirait pas cette fois-ci.

Alix attendit tout de même quelques minutes, juste pour être sûre, avant de se relever. Debout, face à la mer, elle se déshabilla pour aller nager. L'eau s'enroulait autour de ses pieds comme une caresse et Alix n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour plonger complètement. L'eau l'entourait, la berçait, ses cheveux détachés flottaient autour d'elle, à la façon des algues. Recroquevillée en position fœtale, Alix souffla dans l'eau tout son air, longtemps, doucement, comme si elle chassait sa tristesse en même temps. Ce n'est que lorsque sa vision commença à se troubler qu'elle déplia lentement ses jambes et sortit la tête de l'eau pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle replongea encore, les yeux grands ouverts et commença à nager, à faire quelques cabrioles, certaine qu'ici rien ne pourrait lui arriver. La Mer la protégeait.

Ce fut une présence qui sortit Alix de sa transe. Il y avait quelqu'un, là-bas, sur la plage. C'était la première fois qu'une personne s'aventurait sur sa crique, du moins en sa présence. Alix ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée dans l'eau, elle ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de temps la présence était là. Et ça l'énervait. Parce qu'elle était à découvert. Et elle détestait être à découvert, sans son masque, devant quelqu'un. Et cette personne n'avait pas le droit d'être ici, c'était sa crique, son endroit. Elle se décida finalement à sortir de l'eau, juste les yeux, à la surface.

Un homme était assis là, les yeux sur l'horizon. De là où elle était Alix ne put lui donner un âge. Elle resta à l'observer quelques minutes. Il avait la peau basanée des marins qui passaient leur vie sur l'eau, les cheveux bruns emmêlés par l'eau et le sel et ses habits raidis par la crasse. Il ne devait pas être très haut dans la hiérarchie, ses vêtements étaient simple et déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Elle avait à faire à un simple matelot. D'une étrange manière ce fait la rassura. Il y avait peu de chance qu'un simple matelot la reconnaisse. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne sut pas s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence ou s'il l'avait ignorée auparavant. Peu lui importait. Elle attendit quelques instants qu'il détourne le regard, qu'il retourne à sa contemplation de la mer. Il n'en fit rien. Il la regardait, semblant attendre un geste de sa part. Alix grogna. Elle serait bien restée plus longtemps à l'abri de l'eau mais elle savait également que s'il restait là alors son moment privilégié touchait à sa fin.

Elle sourit, il pouvait l'obliger à sortir de l'eau mais elle le ferait à sa manière. Elle se redressa de tout son long, sortant son buste de l'eau, sans fausse pudeur, une chose inutile quand on travaillait dans un bordel, avant de s'avancer doucement vers la grève. Elle sentit son regard errer sur ses formes et cela la fit sourire. Elle se sentit puissante. Cette fois-ci elle l'avait choisi, elle avait choisi d'exposer son corps à cet homme. Homme qui semblait de plus en plus jeune à mesure qu'elle avançait. Dix-huit peut être dix-neuf ans. Il était beau, elle devait bien l'avouer. Certainement bien plus beau que tous ces clients. Elle s'arrêta, toujours nue, devant lui. De l'eau coulait de sa chevelure le long de son dos, mouillant le sable à ses pieds. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il avant du cran, peu d'homme auraient en été capable alors qu'elle était nue devant eux. Elle n'était pas irrésistible mais elle était une femme et c'était, à Tortuga, parfois bien plus rare que les joyaux. Surtout non rongée par la petite vérole ou la syphilis, et non fardée. Elle attendit. Un mot, un geste. La faute. Il finit par grogner.

« Va-t-en, putain !

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse le rattraper. Voilà un homme qui haïssait son métier apparemment autant qu'elle.

- Un homme qui n'aime pas les putains, voilà une espèce en voie de disparition. Et pourquoi cette haine ?

Elle ne savait pas si elle était simplement curieuse ou si elle avait trouvé un moyen de se changer les idées. Cela lui importait peu. La mer l'avait calmée et elle trouvait amusant le froncement de nez du jeune homme en face d'elle. Il la méprisait, elle en était consciente et ça l'intriguait d'autant plus. Elle voulut le pousser dans ses retranchements, voir jusqu'où sa haine pouvait aller.

- Vous êtes la lie du peuple, tout ce qu'il y a de plus répugnant en ce bas monde.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, elle devait l'avouer. Mais il existait en ce bas monde des êtres bien plus méprisables que les catins de Tortuga, bien souvent cachés sous des perruques de cheveux blancs. Les putains, elles, avaient rarement le choix de leur carrière.

- Nous n'existons que parce que les hommes nous ont créées. Des hommes comme toi. À moins bien sûr, que toute cette haine cache le fait que tu sois incapable de satisfaire une putain comme moi ?

Il fallait qu'il s'énerve, qu'il lui réponde. Elle voulait trouver une faille, une prise qui lui permettrait d'expliquer. Elle voulait savoir. Peu d'hommes crachaient sur les putains.

- Je ne satisfais pas des putains, je satisfais des femmes, et crois-moi, aucune ne s'est plainte.

Défense classique. Alix ne s'en émut pas. Bien l'insulte explicite peut-être ?

- Elles n'ont pas eu le courage. Regarde-toi tu es incapable d'agir en homme. Un homme, un vrai m'aurait déjà sauté dessus.

- Et nous savons tous les deux à quel point tu aimes les vrais hommes.

Touché. Essaye autre chose, Alix.

- À moins que la frustration t'en empêche. Paralysé par la peur de jouir trop vite chéri ?

- Et pourquoi veux-tu à ce point que je te saute, putain ?

Bonne question. Elle ne savait pas elle-même. Mais elle appréciait moyennement qu'il l'appelle par son métier. Elle ne résumait pas à ça. Elle n'était qu'une putain. Et elle n'était pas interchangeable.

- Je m'appelle Alix.

- Jack.

Simple. Une syllabe. Facile à retenir. Souriant, elle partie chercher ses vêtements qui étaient restés un peu plus loin sur le sable avant de revenir à coté de Jack. Elle les disposa de manière à pouvoir s'asseoir sans que le sable se colle à sa peau.

- Tu ne peux pas te rhabiller ?

- Non j'attends d'être sèche. Du mal à rester concentré ?

- Les putains de Tortuga ne m'intéressent pas, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'une femme fasse semblant. Ça, et j'adore la chasse.

- Si ce n'est pas une putain qui t'a appris à faire gémir les femmes, comment procèdes-tu ?

- L'instinct.

- Menteur.

Ou alors Alix plaignait sa première femme. Et peut-être les suivantes d'ailleurs.

- Parce qu'il y a un mode d'emploi ?

- Il y a certains trucs, auxquels même les putains ne peuvent résister.

Il détourna pour la première fois son regard de l'horizon pour le poser sur elle. Il était vraiment beau, peut-être à peine sorti de l'adolescence mais le travail manuel lui avait bruni la peau et dessiné des muscles fins. Il avait les pommettes hautes des hommes qui s'embellissaient en vieillissant et les yeux d'un noirs profond qui fit supposer à Alix qu'il avait des origines espagnoles.

- Ah je vois que je t'intéresse.

- Pourquoi veux-tu me les apprendre ?

- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais te les apprendre, juste qu'ils existaient.

- C'était implicite.

- J'ai envie de me sentir vivante, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas été. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Alix prononça ces paroles qu'elle se rendit compte à qu'elle point elles étaient sincères. Elle voulait coucher avec cet homme, se sentir vivante dans ses bras. Est-ce que le sexe est différent lorsque c'est un choix ?

Jack se pencha vers elle, doucement, avec, de toute évidence l'intention de l'embrasser. Alix savait embrasser mais elle n'aimait pas ça. En fait, elle n'aimait pas grand-chose dans le sexe. Bien sûr cela lui était arrivé d'apprécier une partie de jambes en l'air, mais ce n'était pas son quotidien. Et c'était toujours une surprise. Elle ne s'attendait à rien, ou plutôt toujours au pire, comme ça elle n'était jamais déçue. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle le sentait à la manière de s'approcher de Jack, et à la manière qu'avait son corps de trembler sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Le baiser fut doux, sensuel. Elle prit les mains de Jack, les mit sur son corps, les guida. Elle repris le baiser, silencieusement. Puis lui enleva sa chemise, doucement, laissant ses doigts couler le long de son torse. Ses mains sur ses hanches, elle le positionna entre ses cuisses, lui montra implicitement le creux de son cou en penchant la tête sur le côté. L'invitation fût comprise rapidement, et un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle en fût la première surprise. De toute évidence Jack avait compris qu'elle ne simulait pas puisqu'il s'acharna à lui faire répéter encore et encore, rougissant sa peau. Il releva la tête légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui montra un autre endroit, puis encore un autre, elle lui appris à faire monter le désir, à rendre une femme incohérente et suppliante puis à stopper toute activité, rendant la frustration intense. Et à recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à que la femme ne soit plus qu'une marionnette soumise à son bon plaisir. Et puis ce fut à son tour de jouer, en prenant son temps, utilisant toutes les ficelles de son métier, et le faisant avec plaisir. Et lorsqu'enfin ils s'allongèrent sur le sable, Alix ne trouva pas déplacé de mettre sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Et elle ne fut pas non plus perturbée par le fait qu'il passa un bras autour de son corps pour la rapprocher de lui. Et elle ne se rendit pas non plus compte que ses yeux se fermaient, bercée par le bruit des vagues et les cris des mouettes.


	5. Bon vent Jack !

Je suis encore horriblement en retard, je dois l'avouer. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à respecter mes délai et je m'en excuse platement mais je vous jure que je fais tout mon possible pour essayer d'être plus régulière. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Bon vent, Jack !<strong>

Le vent avait forci et c'est ce qui la réveilla. Elle se leva d'un bond, confuse et presque effrayée. Elle se calma en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas en retard pour retourner au « Lupanar ». Elle soupira en ramassant ses affaires. Il fallait qu'elle évite de traîner quand même. Elle s'habilla doucement, ne sachant pas si elle devait réveiller Jack. Ne sachant pas si elle en avait envie ou peur. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion. La perte de chaleur avait fait son office et Jack papillonnait des yeux, essayant de faire le point. Il l regarda pendant un moment, avant de se rendre, lui aussi, présentable. Elle le regarda, des questions filant à toutes allure dans son esprit. Sa curiosité n'avait pas été étanchée. Elle n'avait pas trouver la faille. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses interrogations passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres. Étonnamment sa première question n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait.

« - Pourquoi est-tu matelot ?

Il fut aussi surpris qu'elle du sujet qu'elle voulait aborder mais lui répondis obligeamment.

- Pour la liberté.

- Les pirates sont plus libres que les marins.

- Les pirates sont obsédés par l'or, il n'y a aucune liberté là-dedans.

- Les marins ont une feuille de route.

- Je ne m'en préoccupe pas, ce que j'aime c'est la mer, l'horizon à perte de vue, et le vent dans les cheveux.

- Tu aurais la même chose en tant que pirate.

- Je n'aime pas les pirates.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon père en était un. Pourquoi est-tu une putain ?

- Parce que je suis née à Tortuga.

Il hocha la tête, comme si cette naissance était une explication à cette vie et peut-être était-ce le cas. Il partagèrent un silence confortable, bercés par le vent jusqu'à ce que Jack le rompt.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 16 ans et toi ?

- 19.

Ainsi donc elle avait raison, Alix sourit à cette victoire insignifiante. Voulant continuer sur sa lancée elle reprit.

- Ta mère est espagnole ?

Jack la regarda, étonné, avant de répondre.

- Oui.

Ravie par sa réponse mais ne s'en préoccupant guère plus, Alix sauta du coq à l'âne.

- C'est comment la vie sur un bateau ?

- Sur un navire.

Jack lui souriait en reprécisant le terme marin. Alix haussa les épaules.

- C'est dur, on ne dort pas beaucoup et le travail est physique. Mais on est libre juste la mer, le soleil et les embruns. Parfois la pluie et les orages, parfois la chaleur étouffante.

- Tu t'es déjà battu ?

- Oui.

Le silence reprit sa place pendant qu'Alix songeait à la vie en mer. Sa rêverie l'emmena sur un navire de pirate où elle serait capitaine, où elle serait libre d'aller où bon lui semblerait, où elle serait respectée à la fois par ses hommes et par les autres capitaines. Elle rêva des embruns sur son visage lorsqu'elle serait à la proue, du soleil tapant sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle serait sur le pont, elle rêva du crépuscule sur l'horizon et du vent dans les voiles. Jack la ramena à la réalité.

- Tu n'a jamais essayer de faire autre chose que putain ?

- Je suis né dans un bordel, je dois payer ma dette. Et je mourrai certainement dans un bordel.

Alix rajouta la dernière phrase après coup, comme pour éloigner ses ambitions invraisemblables.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a pas énormément d'autres métiers que je peux faire en tant qu'ancienne putain à Tortuga.

- Tu pourrais partir.

- Il me semble que les femmes portent malheur sur un bateau, non ?

- Un navire. »

Mais Jack n'ajouta rien de plus, confirmant ce qu'elle savait déjà, elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Le silence les enveloppa une dernière fois tous les deux avant qu'Alix ne se décide à se lever pour rentrer au « Lupanar » pour se préparer à une nuit de travail. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les démêler, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un nœud. Puis elle frappa légèrement sur son jupon afin d'en enlever le sable. Finalement elle regarda Jack en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'était pas sûre de la façon de lui dire en revoir, après tout il n'était pas un client, il était le premier avec qui elle avait couché de sa propre volonté et avec qui elle avait vraiment pris du plaisir. C'est lui qui mit fin à son dilemme. Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'enveloppa de ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« - Au revoir et merci Alix. Je pars ce soir pour l'Angleterre.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

- Alors bon voyage.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose un jour, demande Jack Sparrow.

Le rire léger d'Alix les étonna tous les deux avant qu'elle ne daigne s'expliquer.

- Il semble qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer Sparrow, on m'a nommée Fairwind.

Devant l'incompréhension de son compagnon, la jeune femme entonna un air.

_« Marcher sur le front de la terre_

_Allez viens !_

_Flotter le long des courants vierges_

_Aériens_

_Croquer l'énergie du soleil _

_Mâche-là_

_Allo planète je m'emmêle_

_Guide-moi_

Alix souriait doucement en fredonnant sans lâcher Jack des yeux.

_Courir sur l'épaule de la mer_

_Ride-la_

_Rideau sur nos bonheurs amers_

_Comment ça ?_

_Allo planète je m'emmêle_

_Je ne sais pas_

_Même dans tes yeux bohèmes_

_Je ne vois pas !_

Jack se concentrait sur les paroles ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_Grandir en mire de Damoclès_

_Pourquoi pas !_

_Brandir l'oriflamme qui conteste !_

_Pourquoi peu !_

_Pourquoi peu pas porter le pour !_

_C'est pas pire_

_Que pourrir par peur de partir_

_Pour un tour._

Les paroles pouvaient effectivement leur correspondre, le fils d'un pirate, la fille d'une catin, nés sous l'épée de Damoclès et rêvant de la mer, de s'enfuir de leur prison. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alix jugeait qu'ils devaient se rencontrer en se basant sur cette chanson. Alix voyant les sourcils de Jack se froncer, entama le dernier couplet joyeusement.

_Nourrir ses yeux des terres en mouvance_

_Polir ses vœux c'est le temps qui ponce_

_Migrer de son nid, voler de l'avant_

_Fuir le sapin, éviter les ronces […]_

_Voler, fendre l'air, être librement_

_Comme les moineaux, j'irai où le vent... »_

« - C'est une chanson que me chantait Inge quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle l'avait apparemment apprise de ses clients, matelots comme pirates. Tu ne la connais pas ?

- Non. Rechante-la-moi. Je veux m'en souvenir. »

Alix sourit avant de recommencer d'une voix plus forte mais toujours juste. Elle amorça un mouvement pour rentrer et Jack la suivit naturellement.

_Voler, fendre l'air, être librement_

_Comme les moineaux, j'irai où le vent..._

Lorsqu'elle reprit la chanson pour la troisième fois, la voix de Jack la rejoignit, et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent sur le port de Basse-Terre. Ils finirent de chanter les derniers vers en regardant le va-et-vient des matelots qui débarquaient ou embarquaient suivant leur situation.

_Voler, fendre l'air, être librement_

_Comme les moineaux, j'irai où le vent..._

Lorsque la chanson se finit, Jack se retourna vers la jeune fille avec un sourire.

« - A une prochaine fois Alix Fairwind, puisse la mer vous être favorable.

Alix lui sourit malicieusement avant de parodier son salut.

- J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer matelot Sparrow, puisse le vent être favorable »

Ils se serrèrent la main, en un signe de respect devenu rare entre leurs deux métiers avant qu'Alix tourne les talons et se mette à courir sans se retourner. Elle était en retard au « Lupanar ».

* * *

><p>La chanson est d'un groupe français peu connu,<span> La Belle Bleue<span> et qui se nomme _Les moineaux_. J'ai utilisé le nom de Jack qui comme vous le savez veut dire moineau pour créer celui d'Alix en suivant cette chanson, Fairwind veut effectivement dire bon vent.

Quant au salut de Jack et Alix je pense que vous avez tous reconnu la maxime désormais célèbre des Hunger Games "Puisse le sort vous être favorable".

J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré mon retard. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
